


Mikey literally never stops grumbling

by Merkey666



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkey666/pseuds/Merkey666
Summary: They go ice skating with out ice skates and I Don't Even Know





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three, I am scrambling to get mY SHIT TOG E T H ER

“What do you want to do tonight? I heard you don’t wanna stay home, and I am your boyfriend, after all,” Pete snickered, scratching Mikey’s arm lightly.

“Well, yeah. Frank’s not coming over so Gee is gonna mope all fucking night, and I’d really rather not be around for that. And, I guess-“ the word boyfriend registered with Mikey and he didn’t waste a second before taking a shot. “Oh. Are you?” Mikey asked snakily. 

“Huh?” 

“My boyfriend?” Mikey asked, lowering his eyes sheepishly, when he’d meant to be cocky and rude. Pete laughed and draped his arm around Mikey, leaning over him like a sleaze. No one was staring yet, Mikey thought, his face heating up as he tried to nonchalantly cover up his neck with his hand. 

“Merry fucking Christmas,” Pete whispered, pressing a kiss on his jawline. That was just about the only poetic thing he could do that didn’t involve song lyrics. 

“God, you suck, Pete.” Mikey shrugged his arm off of his shoulder and shoved him away, trying not to smile. Pete laughed, and the assistant librarian, who really appreciated his job, nearly threw a book at him. Pete winked at him and turned back to Mikey, who was trying to ignore his asshole of a boyfriend. 

“Are you done flirting?” Mikey asked. Pete shoved him, giggling like an idiot. Pete was an idiot. Mikey shoved him back, and it dissolved into a relentless shove fest until Pete was crying with laughter and on the floor, which was quickly followed by him getting removed from the library. Mikey, who easily could’ve and should’ve stayed in the library to finish his work, packed up his things and followed a teary Pete out the main entrance.

“So where to, Mikeyway?” Pete asked, grabbing Mikey’s cold hand with his gloved one. Mikey used his other hand to tug on his backpack, deep in thought. Mikey put his hand in Pete’s glove, before his fingers actually fell off. 

“I don’t fucking know. You’re the one who suggested it.” Pete elbowed him and put on a serious thinking face. A taxi passed, a missed opportunity, Mikey thought. It was empty too. 

“Well, Christmas is this week and I haven’t gone ice skating yet. Have you?” Pete asked. Mikey looked at him, guess this was a joke. Struck by the look of seriousness in Pete’s eyes that was anything but fake, Mikey shook his head. If he hadn’t been caught off guard, he would’ve rolled his eyes, keeping his grumpy mood streak up to maximum. 

“Ice skating it is,” Pete concluded, giving Mikey a smile that made him regret being grumpy a little less. Mikey tried to hide his flushed face, which was feeble. He blamed it on the weather. 

~

“Well that only took for-fucking-ever,” Mikey grumbled, walking up the steps that led up to the ice rink. Pete grumbled some half-assed response and quickly followed, hopping up the steps and passing Mikey in a heartbeat. Mikey rolled his eyes and walked slower up the steps. Pete waited for him at the top, an occurrence so rare that some doubted it actually ever happened. Pete put his hand in Mikey’s jean pocket, keeping him close and warm. They walked, listening to the wind and the sound of city life going on during December. Through the small green space that held a playground and past the bowling alley sat the Ice rink, indoors. 

“It’ll be locked, so we’ll have to go in the back,” Pete reasoned, smirking at his innuendo. Mikey wasn’t sure if that was part of the plan or not, but he wasn’t going to ruin the spirit by asking. He and Pete rounded the bend and Pete pulled his hand out of Mikey’s pocket slowly enough to be a little misleading. Mikey stayed casual, although it wasn’t the weather making his cheeks a little pink. The door opened for them like a charm and Pete darted in, yelping for joy. Mikey chuckled and followed him into the room that was somehow even colder than it was outdoors. 

“Let’s go! We don’t need skates, let’s just go!” Pete shouted, pulling on the strings of his beanie excitedly. Mikey shrugged inwardly and hopped over the waist high barrier. His landing on the ice wasn’t necessarily graceful, but in comparison to Pete’s complete face-plant, he looked like a professional. Pete got up at once, throwing himself into the heart of the rink and laughing out obscenities while rubbing his palms together. It was quite a sight. 

“C’mon, Mikey!” Mikey need not be told twice. he shot out and narrowly avoided an intense face-plant on the ice, again. Pete grabbed an orange cone from the middle and did a little spin around it. 

“You’re such an idiot, Pete,” Mikey laughed, twirling onto the ice. Pete mocked him animatedly using his hand as a mouth. He spent too much attention on his sarcasm, he forgot about the ice underfoot, and landed flat on his ass. Mikey doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand and the wall with his other, knees weak and nose frozen. He looked back up, the humiliation knocking Pete down a second time. He didn’t get up for a long while. 

~

“Hey Mikey!” Pete said in such a way that was barely able to comprehend it. Mikey scoffed.

“Where are you from, Chicago?” Something wet and cold hit him smack in the face, and by the row of screechy laughter, it wasn’t hard to guess what happened. Mikey wiped the slushy remains of the snowball off his glasses and spat some cold sit onto the ice. 

“That’s disgus-“ Another, denser one hit him head on, and down he went. Just like a bowling pin. By some Christmas miracle, his head didn’t hit the ice, but he may have broken his ass. Pete, who was half way across the rink, snorting with laughter, could hear none of the groans of pain or grunts of agony.

“That fucking hurt!” Mikey shouted, finally breaching Pete’s fore field of laughter. Finally registering that he had actually hurt Mikey, Pete got to his feet and gently slid over.

Mikey tried to stand, but his sleeves were wet and dirty and over all pretty nasty. He continued to try, giving him a reason to ignore Pete.

“God, fuck,” Mikey grumbled, yanking off his jacket, followed by his soggy sweater. “Can’t deal- fucking sweater- it's a mop- JESUS,” he grouched. 

Similar to teleportation, Pete was suddenly next to him, pressing their lips together, which felt pretty damn good, if you asked Mikey. Both were gasping, every breath lit up by the temperature. Gasping, writhing, jolting every so often, until Mikey whined and pushed Pete off. 

“Not on the ice. I’ll fucking freeze.” It took Pete a moment to comprehend what that meant. 

“Oh God! Yeah, sorry, yeah, let’s-“ he grabbed Mikey by the hand and helped him up. The moment Mikey was up, the moment he was stable, the moment they were parallel, lip crashed, mouths, hot and breathy, moved together, clothes tumbled. The bleachers were best case scenario, but Pete could only get the two of them so far. Mikey got to the wall and stopped, glasses fogged and mouth agape and fingers jittery, not from the cold. 

The best Mikey could do was hike himself up onto the wall and wrap his legs around Pete’s waist and pull him as close as he could while Pete was still wearing pants. That would soon no longer be an issue.

***

“God I can fuckin feel it,” Mikey mumbled, his head still tilted back, beanie still miraculously on his head. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve fucked, you idiot,” Pete could only manage a close relative of a hiss. His brow was furrowed, lip bit, nose buried in Mikey’s neck. Mikey laughed, more air than actual laugh. It was pleasant, cold as shit, and a little itchy right there, right then. And suddenly,

“I love you.” Mikey’s head instantly dropped and by that time, his chin clocked Pete in the head. The most significant factor was the disbelieving frown on Mikey’s face. 

“Could you maybe say that when you’re not having an orgasm? I might have a better chance of believing you then.” Pete blinked, that being the only bodily function he was currently capable of. 

“I-“ but he shut himself up before he could derail everything. Luckily, they were saved right before it could get to weird. Saved, found out, kicked out- same difference.

“Hey! Hey you two! Get out! What the hell do you two think you’re doing in here!” Someone who looked like a janitor began to make his way towards them. 

“Oh fuck,” they said simultaneously, collecting their things and bolting out the way they came. 

~

The outside air was not a fun surprise, since both of their things were soggy and provided absolutely no warmth. Aside from that, not much of anything was better in comparison. It was still just as awkward, and no matter how much either of them wanted to laugh at their interruption, neither would do so. Too young, too scared, too worried. 

On the train they boarded, cold and a little drippy, not to mention sweaty, the silence was overwhelming. People seemed weary of their looks, their bags kept close on their laps, and eyes dead ahead, almost ghostly. Mikey tried not to take their stares and absent looks to heart, but his mood caught up to him pretty fast. 

“I feel like a wet dog. This is your fault,” Mikey groaned quietly. Pete glared up at him, put his hand on his hip, and took a breath. 

“Are you ever going to stop complaining?” he asked, with a little too much spice. Mikey did a double take and most of his insults he had lined up melted. For no apparent reason that Mikey could think of,

he smiled. 

Pete smiled back and like a light switch was flipped, he burst out laughing, triggering Mikey to as well. 

Laughs mingling with his words, Mikey choked out a quiet “No,” before grabbing one of the poles for support. All the looks they were still being given faded into the cold air. They were all wet, cold, sticky too, but still they were also so bubbly, so red and green, it was wonderful to be them. 

“I do love you, by the way. Just thought you should know, I meant it,” Pete whispered, quiet enough for Mikey to hear, but no one else. Mikey gave him a look, that left Pete with more questions than answers. 

“That’s the part where you say ‘Merry Christmas’, Pete.” Pete elbowed him and looked at the floor, smiling too widely too be seen by anyone in his opinion, especially Mikey. One moment of silence passed between the two, only one.

“Merry Christmas,” Pete said, trying to keep a straight face, which failed miserably. He snorted, keeping eye contact with Mikey, and then it was all over. 

~

Later that night, as Pete lay in Mikey’s bed, able to support Mikey’s assumption that Gee was the bitterest sight in all of the United States, Mikey watched him. 

“Fucking Italy, fucking grandparents, fucking…” Gerard walked down the hallway, presumably to the bathroom. Mikey rolled over and grabbed a discarded beanie and pulled it over Pete’s head. Waking him up was not a worry of his, as Pete slept like a fucking rock. Mikey pulled a piece of hair out of Pete’s face and tucked it behind his ear. 

“I love you, Pete.” His head hit the pillow, his heart felt light and fluttery, his eyes shut tight. 

“FUCKING TIME CHANGE!”

“GERARD, SHUT UP!” Mikey shouted, and unsurprisingly, Pete was still unconscious. There was a moment of silence before the sounds of someone stomping down the stairs. Mikey rubbed his eyes, and dropped his arm tiredly. A few warm fingers clutched his hand, a few fingers that were supposed to be asleep. A few fingers that shouldn’t have heard Mikey say anything. Pete rolled over and buried his face in Mikey’s chest. 

From the basement, Gerard could still be heard. 

“FUCKING JET LAG!”

They giggled, and, unbelievably, Mikey didn’t feel as grumpy. That was a good reason for him to fall asleep, and that he did, with Pete curled up next to him, and their fingers clasped together like glue. Love was something that came easily during the holidays.


End file.
